In the End
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Andy is 7 and his parents are divorcing. Ashley, a man who spends a lot of time with his dad, moves in with them. Black Veil Brides fanfiction
1. Who Will Remember This Last Goodbye?

**Andy's Point of View**

* * *

"JUST GET OUT!"  
I flinched as my father yelled at my mom again. Tears welled up and I started crying. I curled up under my duvet, hugging my Batman plushie. I prayed they would stop arguing.  
"HE SHOULD BE GETTING OUT! ANDY IS UPSTAIRS!"  
I heard a voice I hadn't heard before.  
"Then stop yelling. You'll wake him up."  
I got up, clutched my Batman plushie to my chest and opened my door. I stared at the stairs, sniffing quietly.  
"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!"  
"DON'T YOU DARE!"  
I started crying and I ran downstairs. "Daddy!"  
He picked me up and I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down my back.  
"Andy."  
My mom tried to take me and I screamed, kicking out at her. I just wanted my daddy.  
"Just leave, Amy."  
My dad took me into the kitchen and I heard the front door shut.  
"It's alright, Andy."  
My crying got quieter and I started sniffling.  
"Chris?"  
I looked at the speaker I had not recognized earlier. He was small and had long black hair which looked straightened. He had some tattoos on his arms and one on his stomach which I could see because he wasn't wearing a top. I looked at my dad to see he was crying. I wiped a tear away.  
"Daddy?"  
"I'm alright, Andy." He took a deep breath and sat me down on the kitchen counter. "Let's get you a drink and get you back to bed." He went to get my Batman bottle from my room and I started crying again. The man was still standing in the doorway. He just stared at me and I cried harder.  
"Shush, Andy."  
"Daddy." I was in his arms again and I bit on my thumb, looking around. He filled my bottle up with some water and he carried me up to my room. He tucked me into bed and I hiccuped.  
"Daddy, who is that man downstairs?"  
"That's Ashley. He's Daddy's friend."  
I nodded. "Why is he here so late? Is he sleeping over?"  
He licked his lips. "Yes. Ashley and Daddy are having an adult sleepover."  
"I thought you only did that with Mommy."  
"Well, Mommy and Daddy are having some fights."  
"Because of Ashley?"  
"Sort of, sweetie."  
He switched my night light on and stood up to go.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, Andy?"  
"Is Mommy coming back?"  
He sighed. "I don't know."  
"Is Ashley going to be staying here while Mommy's gone?"  
He smiled. "Yes, sweetie. He will be."  
"Will he like me?"  
"I hope so, baby boy."  
He came over and kissed my forehead. I yawned.  
"Get some sleep baby boy."  
I nodded, already falling asleep.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you mad with Mommy?"  
"A little. Now go to sleep."  
I nodded and fell asleep as my dad shut my door.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	2. With A Rebel Yell, He Cried More, More

**Sex. **

**Chris' Point of View**

* * *

I went back downstairs and sighed. Ashley looked up at me from the couch.  
"Andy's back asleep, baby."  
I sat down, wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. He moaned and kissed me back.  
"I'm sorry, Chris."  
"What for?"  
"About Amy."  
"It's not your fault, Ashley."  
"I feel like it is." He looked down, crying.  
"Hey." I lifted his head and wiped his tears. "You have done nothing wrong."  
He nodded. "I s-suppose."  
"It's her. Not you and I am choosing you, not her."  
He smiled and kissed me. "Yes, you are."  
I smiled and picked him up. "You're so light." I kissed his neck as I carried him upstairs. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck.  
"I know. I need to for Stolen Hearts."  
"Hmmm."  
I walked into my bedroom and chucked him on the bed. He bounced and laughed, looking up at me.  
"Now remember, Ashley, be quiet. Andy's asleep."  
He giggled and I kneeled over him, kissing him. He kissed me back and I pulled my top off. He rubbed his hands up and down my chest.  
"You always surprise me Chris."  
He ran his thumb over my tattoo. "Do I?"  
"Uh-huh."  
He pulled me down and I kissed him passionately.  
"Oh, Chris, I want you."  
"I know, baby."  
I slid his pants and underwear off and looked him up and down, smiling.  
"Chris."  
I laughed and stripped off, sucking on his neck. He moaned out and I smiled, sucking harder. I could feel his erection and I ground against him, turning him on even more.  
"God, Chris, baby, fuck me."  
"As you wish."  
I parted his legs and slid a finger inside him. He moaned and I added a second finger. I stretched him out and he moaned more, sliding himself up and down my fingers. I added a third and he whimpered before moaning as I stroked his prostate.  
"C-Chris. Oh God. Please I want you baby."  
I nodded and slid my fingers out. He was shivering in anticipation. I slid inside him and he moaned out. I kissed his neck and I started thrusting.  
"Chris, yes."  
I sucked on his neck and moved faster. He gasped out and wrapped his legs around my hips, pushing me deeper. I moaned at the tightness and thrusted harder.  
"Chris, more, please. Oh, God."  
I smiled and slammed into his prostate. His yell made me hornier and I slammed again and again into the same spot. Tears streamed down his face but I could tell he was enjoying it.  
"Chris, I'm close."  
I reached down and started jerking him in time to my thrusts. His moans made me go faster and I listened to his gasps of pleasure.  
"CHRIS!"  
Ashley shot his load onto our chests and I shot inside him. He moaned out and tightened around me. I kissed his forehead and pulled out of him. I lay next to him and pulled the duvet over us both. I heard the door creak and looked over. I saw Andy's celestial blue eyes through the darkness and my heart sank as he stared at me.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	3. Resurrect the Sun

**Ashley's Point of View**

**Sorry this chapter is sad :(**

* * *

I blushed as I saw Andy staring in at his father and I. Chris sighed.  
"Andy, baby boy, what's wrong?"  
"I don't feel well, Daddy."  
Looking at him in the light that there was, he did seem paler than usual. Chris's shoulders slumped.  
"Close the door, Andy, I'll be out in a minute."  
The door shut and I closed my eyes. "Chris, I am so sorry."  
His lips cut me off. "It's not your fault."  
He stood up and cleaned his chest up before pulling on some underwear and some tracksuit bottoms. "I love you and I will be back in a minute."  
Before he started walking towards the door, we heard a thump from outside. Chris rushed over and opened the door before letting out a strangled yell.  
"Andy, baby?"  
I quickly cleaned my chest and pulled a top and some underwear on. I walked over and knelt down by Andy's passed out figure.  
"ANDY!"  
"Chris, calm down. I'm calling an ambulance, all right?"  
He nodded, tears streaming down his face. I walked back to the bed and grabbed my mobile. I dialled 911 and sighed as they answered.  
"Which service do you require?"  
"Ambulance."  
"What has happened?"  
"My boyfriend's son has just collapsed. He's not responding to anything."  
"Can we have your address please, sir?"  
"1989 Alvarenga Road."  
"An ambulance is on the way, sir."  
"Thank you."  
I hung up and knelt next to Chris. He was cradling Andy's body in his arms, sobbing his eyes out.  
"Chris, they're on their way."  
He nodded, gulping. "My little baby."  
I stoked Andy's hair, moving it out of his face. It was already near his shoulders. His breathing was shallow and shaky.  
"Andy? Can you hear me? Do something if you can, anything, sweetie."  
His eyelids flickered and Chris's breath caught. I put my hand on Andy's shoulder.  
"Andy, some people are coming to help you sweetie."  
His eyelids flickered again. Chris hiccuped.  
"I'm right here, Andy. I'm here, baby boy."  
His eyelids flickered and tears appeared by his eyes.  
"Daddy loves you Andy."  
The tears fell down Andy's face and I gently wiped them away.  
"I think he's trying to say he loves you too, Chris."  
Andy's eyes flickered more and Chris smiled amidst his tears. I heard sirens.  
"Hear that, Andy? Batman comes to look after you."  
His eyelids flickered again and his breathing rate increased. I heard them knock and I sprinted downstairs. I pulled the door open.  
"He's up here."  
They followed me and I knelt next to Chris.  
"Baby, you need to put him down so they can help him."  
He nodded and gently laid Andy down. I watched them slide an IV into the vein in his arm and one of them left to get a gurney.  
"What his name?"  
"Andy."  
I looked at Chris, he was in shock.  
"Andy, my friend and I are here to help you alright?"  
His eyelids flickered and I hugged Chris.  
The one that loaded Andy onto the gurney turned to me. "How old is he?"  
"Seven."  
He nodded. "Is he allergic to anything?"  
"Chris? Is Andy allergic to anything?"  
"Uh, penicillin."  
He nodded and they started taking Andy downstairs. I grabbed a shirt for Chris and some bottoms for myself and followed them. I handed Chris the top and he pulled it on. I pulled my trackies on and held Chris's hand. We followed Andy onto the ambulance and we pulled away. Chris stared at Andy's face as he cried more. The guy working on him looked at Chris.  
"Try talking, we think he can hear you."  
"Andy, baby, Daddy's here, OK? Batman is gonna help you alright?"  
I held Chris as he cried. Suddenly the machine monitoring Andy's heartbeat flatlined. Chris choked out and gasped.  
"DANNY! DRIVE QUICKER!"  
He started CPR and breathed for Andy. Chris sobbed into his hands. The ambulance stopped and they started unloading Andy.  
"Surgery, now."  
"Get a new IV in."  
"Call Dr. Koneru."  
Voices washed over us but we took none in. Chris ran after Andy as far as he could and then collapsed onto one of the chairs. I sat next to him.  
"Ashley, what if-?"  
I kissed him. "Don't you dare."  
He shook with the effort of keeping his emotion in.  
"He will be fine."  
He nodded. I picked up the Batman plushie I had grabbed before I left for the ambulance. Chris pulled me onto his lap and I kissed his neck, cuddling up to him.  
"Ashley, I love you."  
"I love you, too, Chris."  
We fell asleep in each other's arms.

~Le Time Lapse~

I woke up and looked around. There were two doctors discussing something and glancing at Chris. Dread filled my heart and I looked up at Chris. He was still asleep.  
"Mr. Biersack?"  
"That's my boyfriend." I gently shook him. "Chris, baby."  
He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What?"  
I nodded at the doctors.  
"Sir, would you like to come with us please?"  
I stood up and Chris looked terrified. We walked through to a small office.  
"Mr. Biersack, your son is seriously ill."  
"How ill?"  
"He has spina bifida. At the moment he is in a medically-induced coma."  
I held Chris's hand as he shook.  
"When will you take him out of it?"  
"We're not sure, but at the moment, about two days."  
"Can I see him?"  
"We're not sure if that is-"  
"Please. I need to see my baby boy."  
The doctor sighed and nodded. "Alright."  
He led us to Andy's hospital room and I kissed Chris's cheek. "He'll be OK."  
We walked in and Chris crumpled. Andy was on a breathing machine and he had numerous IV lines running into his arms. Chris sat next to him and sobbed. I sat next to Chris and fell asleep holding Chris's hand.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	4. Let Shadows Die, So I Can Feel Alive

**Andy's POV**

* * *

"Sir, please, we have reduced the amount of medicine he is receiving but there is no guarantee that he will wake up soon."  
My eyes flickered open and I saw Daddy talking with someone in a white jacket. I tried to speak but there was something in my throat and I couldn't. I tried to move but again I couldn't. Ashley looked over at me.  
"Chris."  
Daddy looked over and started crying before hugging me.  
"Andy, Sweetie."  
I tried to talk but choked and cried harder.  
"You're safe, Sweetie."  
Ashley had his hand on Daddy's shoulder. I was scared. I wanted him to pick me up but he wouldn't. I shakily lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck.  
"I love you, Andy, baby."  
I nodded and tugged at what was in my mouth. Daddy gently moved my hands away.  
"You need to leave it in, baby boy. It's helping you breathe."  
I nodded and looked over at Ashley. He was smiling at me. I smiled back as best as I could and leant against my Daddy's shoulder. He was humming an old KISS song. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to it.

* * *

"HE IS MY SON AS WELL!"  
"YOU WALKED OUT ON HIM!"  
My eyes flickered open and I watched Mommy and Daddy fight again. Tears pricked up and then Ashley knelt by me.  
"Amy, you're scaring him."  
"Andy, baby."  
She came closer and I screamed as best I could with the thing in my mouth.  
"Amy, get out of here."  
Daddy sent her off and I cried into Ashley's shoulder. He held me close and kissed my forehead, just like Daddy did. My crying became snuffles and then the doctor came in. He sat down and he lay me down before giving me something that made me fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up and there was nothing in my mouth. I coughed and slowly sat up. Daddy and Ashley were asleep. I was scared. I didn't know what was happening. I reached out slowly and took Ashley's hand. His eyes opened.  
"Hey, Andy."  
I started crying. He knelt next to the bed and hugged me. I hugged him back."  
"Ashley, what's wrong with me?"  
"You're ill, sweetie, that's all."  
"Is Daddy ok?"  
"Daddy's fine."  
"Are you ok?"  
He nodded. "I'm fine too sweetie."  
I started sniffling, my tears stopping.  
"Ashley, I'm hungry."  
"I'll go talk to the doctor."  
I nodded and he left. I sat up and hugged my knees. I wanted Daddy but I knew when he was asleep he didn't like being woken up. Ashley came back with a small tray of food. I gently ate the food. I was really hungry and this was gorgeous. He smiled and gently stroked my hair. I smiled at him. It felt better knowing he was there. I finished and he put the tray on a table. He sat on the bed and I leant against him.  
"Ashley, did Batman really save me?"  
He nodded. "Yes he did."  
"A-Andy?"  
"Daddy!"  
He hugged me and picked my up gently. I hugged him back and cried again. He hummed Heaven's on Fire by KISS and I sniffed, my crying stopping. He lay me back down and kissed my forehead. I kept a hold of his hand. I didn't want him to go again. I lay there before drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
